Kingdom Hearts True Love Never Dies
by Turner Child
Summary: As Selphie sleeps in the capsul. Riku, Demyx, Kairi, and Sora go on a journey to fix her keyblade.Who is the boy that looks like Roxas?Will Marluxia and namine fall in love?Will Riku figure out his feelings?will Selphie wake up? R and R. No slash pairings
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own kingdom Hearts**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Riku stared at the capsul that Selphie was in. _She is so beautiful,_ he thought. He shook his head. He could not allow thoughts like that to enter his mind. "She is my friend and nothing more," he said out loud. As he said this Sora and Kairi went into the room. The two smiled at each other.

"Hey, Riku," said Sora.

"Hi."

"You hungry?" Kairi asked.

"No."

"You need to eat."

"I said I am not hungry!"

"Don't shout at Kairi. She and I are worried about your well being. You have not eaten much, and you have barely slept."

"I am fine."

"Sora, Kairi!" Merlin yelled."I am in need of your assisstants." The two sighed and left the depressed boy alone.

Once alone Riku began to talk to Selphie. "I don't understand why you did that. Why didn't you let me get struck by lighting? Why did you let the heartless eat you? Why, Selphie, why? Please wake up soon. I need you. You are the only one who understands me."

King Mickey smiled as he listened to Riku talking to Selphie. It was quite obvious that the boy was in love with the girl. He just didn't realize it yet.

"Riku," said the king, "we are having a meeting. Come."

"B-"

"No 'buts'. Come on."

The silver haired boy sighed. He gave one last look at Selphie and left.

* * *

I am back with the sequel! I hope you enjoy it. What is the meeting about? What is going to happen to everyone? Find out in the next chapter. Coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own kingdom heart!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Riku sighed as he went into the counsel room of Castle Oblivion. The silvered haired boy sighed. He was extremely grateful for the nobodies. They had allowed Selphie to heal in the healing capsul, but he hated their meetings.

The counsel room was quite big. The seats were set in pairs.

Riku let out a deep breath. The only seat available was beside Demyx. Riku glared at the nobody. He slouched in his seat; it was going to be a long meeting.

...

King Mickey walked in the center of the counsel room. "Now," he began, I am not going to bore you with long speeches. I will just get down to the point. I know why Selphie isn't waking up."

"Why?" Kairi, Sora, and Riku asked.

The mouse held up his hand, ignoring the question. "Merlin, bring forth her keyblade."

A murmur rose among the crowd. They all knew that Selphie's keyblade had been destroyed by Xehanort.

"Silence!" Merlin shouted. "I know, as well as you, that it was destoyed, but I tried an experiment. I put a stick in front of Selphie's capsul, eeing if she could possible recreate hers in sleep. She recreated some of it, but some things are missing."

Sora rose his hand in the air.

"Yes, Sora?" asked Mickey.

"What is missing from the blade?"

Riku examined it carefully and rolled his eyes. "A single red rose, a papou fruit, and a thalassa shell," he said.

"Precisely, Riku. Sora, and Kairi, you are going to go to Destiny Islands to gather the thalassa shell and the papou fruit. Riku, and Demyx, you are going to go find the single red rose."

"What?!" Riku and Demyx yelled at the same time.

...

Later that day, Demyx went inside the capsul room. He smiled as he saw Riku whispering to Selphie. The nobody stepped behind him.

"Hey, Riku, I know we don't get along well, but we are going to be working together. We are going to have to get along.

Riku turned to Demyx. "Just stay out of my way."

"Look I don't know what yo-"

Demyx, Riku, the gummi ship is ready.

The two boys glared at each other, grabbed there weapons, and headed to the ship.

Both unaware of the adventure that lied ahead.

* * *

Well, i updated my story. I will be going to camp Sunday and will be gone all week. So if I don't update by then that is why. I will try to update before Sunday though


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I am captain of the ship," Demyx said.

"No, I am," Riku replied angrily.

"No,me."

"Me."

"Me."

"ME!!!"

Namine sighed as she heard the two boys fight over the communication device that was in the ship. (A/n: I do not know wht the thing is called that they communicate with over the ship to talk to them. Sorry.)

"Will you guys be quiet! I am trying to explain how to control the ship. You have to smile. The coordinates are in the ship."

The boys stared at her and began to fight again. Naine threw her hands in the air._That is it,_ she thought.

"Marluxia," she called.

"Yes?"

"I need you to end this bickering."

Marluxia laughed as he saw Demyx and Riku fight. He snap his fingers. The boys looked up at him. "Now that I have your attention...listen to Namine and stop fighting."

"Thank you, Marluxia, now as I was saying..."

**_After the talk with Namine.._**

"I am going to fly the ship," Riku said.

"Have you lost your mind?! This ship takes a delicate hand to fly, and since I know how to control water...I shall fly."

"No, I will."

"No, me."

As the two were bickering over who would fly the ship, the ship began to dive and shake.

"You can fly it," said Demyx.

"No, that is okay. I insist that you fly it."

"You are you-"

The ship crashed and the two boys world went black.

...

After several hours, Riku woke up. He rubbed his head. "Where are we?" He wondered aloud.

"Glad to see that you are awake. Come on, we need to look for a place to stay for the night," Demyx sai with a smile.

"Not until we find the rose." Riku sighed. He grabbed the single red rose locater.

"Good news. The ship wasn't destroyed or ruined."

"Yeah. Come on, we got a rose to find."

Hours passed and Riku and Demyx were exhausted.

"How long will it take us to get there?" asked Demyx.

"Not long."

"You said that an hour ago."

"Be quiet."

The locater began to beep.

Riku dropped the locater and Demyx dropped his jaw. In font of them was the biggest, most beautiful theatre they had ever seen. The Paris Opera House.

* * *

Its a cliffe! Don't worry I will try to udate again today. if I can't. you will have to wait a a little bit. i am going to camp Sunday and will not return till Friday I think. if i return sooner than that another chapter will be updated the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer:I do not own kingdom Hearts or The Phantom of the Opera. I do own Sirex**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Opera Ghost sat at his piano. Tears filled his eyes. It had been a year since Christine Daee had left him to marry Raul de Changy.

"Erik," a gentle female voice called.

"I told you not to call me that. I am the Opera Ghost." He smiled as Meg Giry came into veiw.

"Now, Erik, you and I have known each other long enough to use our names."

"Yes, Little Giry, we have bu-"

"No buts. I am going to call you Erik whever you like it or not."

He sighed. "Why are you here, Meg?"

"My singing lessons."

"Great Scots! I completely forgot."

"The Opera Ghost forgets? I must write down the date."

Erik laughed. It was a strange sound to him, but it was a good sound.

"How are you feeling?"

"Deppressed, Little Giry."

"Oh, we can do th-"

"No, we will have your lessons todays. I promised you we would."

"Okay."And with that the ballerina began to sing.

After her voice lessons, Meg quickly went back to her ballerina lessons. She knew full and well if she was late her mother would have her hide. She ran faster.

WHAM!!!!

'Meg, no need to rush," said Sirex.

"Yes, there is."

"Oh, your mother. Come on. She is going to have our skin!"

The two girls quickly got in line before Madame Giry caught them.

...

"Man, I am glad ballet is over," Meg said hour later.

"So am I," agreed Sirex.

"So, Sirex, how did you end up here in the first place?"

"I told you 'I don't know.' All I know is is that I woke up in Christine's room." She whispered her name.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want a certain person to murder me if I say her name."

"Oh."

"Well, I got to go to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. good night."

"Night."

...

Demyx and Riku just stared at the Opera house. It was so beautiful, yet haunting.

"You, boys, have been standing here staring at the theatre for several minutes," a female voice said behind them. The two boys jumped and turned around.

"I am Madame Giry, the ballet instructor of the Opera house, and you are?"

"I am Demyx and this is Riku."

"Well, Demyx and Riku, do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"No,mam."

"Well, that can be arranged. Follow me." Madame Giry smiled as she led them inside.

* * *

Well what do you think? Yes I am aware that The Phantom of the Opera is not a Disney show, but it is an awesome movie. Plus it goes perfectly for my story. Who is Sirex? A question that will be answered soon, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Madame Giry smiled as she led Demyx to his room. She had already put Riku in his, and the young man was asleep. Now that they were alone, Madame Giry asked Demyx the question. "What happened to you that night, Kevin?"

Demyx closed his eyes as the flashback started...

_Kevin Smith smiled as he played his sitar. It was an instrument that he invented. The audience was in shock with his playing. Never in there life had they heard such music. It was almost spell bounding._

_After the performance, Kevin walked back to his dressing room. A soft thud made him pause in his tracks. _

"_Hello?" he asked. "Is anyone here?" Just then a black thing appeared in front of him. The young man screamed as the heartless ate him._

_When he woke up, Kevin found himself in a new place; with a new name- __**DEMYX**__._

Madame Giry listened as Demyx finished his tale. "Seems you have had a hard time."

"Yeah. Is the Opera Ghost still around?"

"He is."

"Good. I believe I hall pay my old teacher a visit."

* * *

hat is the connection between Erik and Demyx? Yes, i know I used the story of Demyx's somebody in this. I know it is not accurate, but I liked the idea for my story


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Demyx continued to walk down the secret passage way. He knew the Opera House quite well. He smiled as the sight of his teacher came into view. He then frowned. Erik was trying to cut himself!

"Is this the proper greeting you give to an old student who has returned?" Demyx asked.

The Opera ghost jumped back in surprise. He turned around. "Kevin?"

"You could say that. I am his nobody. I am Demyx."

"What is a nobody?"

Demyx sighed. He then began an explanation of what a nobody was.

The two talked for several hours, then Erik led his old student back to his room.

...

The next morning the sun arose. Riku groaned as the sun shone in his eyes. He let out a heavy sigh. He was never going to get the single red rose! Selphie's life depended on it.

He quickly got up and got dressed.

Demyx smiled as he went to the breakfast hall. It was a beautiful day. He knew he was going to have to ask Erik to give him a single red rose. The problem was getting it. Erik always made people do things in oder to get what they wanted.

He continued to walk when he spotted Riku sitting by himself. The nobody sighed and went to sit beside him. "Hi."

"Hi," Riku said in a depressed voice.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I don't belive that."

"Drop it, Demyx. I don't want to talk right now."

As the two boys were fighting, Sirex entered the breakfast hall. Riku and Demyx stopped fighting.

_No it can't be,_ Riku thought then he fainted.

...

A couple of minutes later, Riku felt someone shaking him.

"Riku, wake up!" Demyx yelled.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked a musical female voice.

"I think he will be fine."

Riku slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the face of a girl that looked alot like Selphie. The only difference was her hair was blue and a little longer than his friend's hair. Also the ends of the girls hair were fipped in, not out.

"Well," the girl said, "I am glad that you are all right." She smiled at the silver haired boy.

"Yeah," he coughed, "me too."

" I am Sirex, by the way."

"I am Demyx. The boy who fainted is Riku."

"Well. I am pleased to meet you both. Well, I got to go practice my ballet. See the two of you later." She smiled at Demyx.

"Bye," the nobody whispered.

Riku shook his head.

'What?" Demyx asked.

"You didn't see the resemblance? That is Selphie's nobody."

* * *

Oh, look its a cliffe! What is Sirex power? Is she able to feel emotion? Does Riku have a nobody as well? will EDrik give Riku and Demyx the rose? You must read to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Night fell over the city of Paris. Everyone, well almost everyone, was asleep. Erik smiled as he watched Meg Giry sleep. He didn't know why, but he felt very protective over her. She was his best friend, and was always there when he needed someone to talk to.

Meg began to shake in her sleep. "No,no."

"Meg," Erik shook her gently. " Wake up. You are having a nightmare."

The blonded haired woman let out a scream.

"It is okay," the opera ghost soothed. Meg hugged him tightly.

"Don't leave me, Erik," she said.

"I won't. Shh... go back to sleep."

And with that Meg began to fall asleep on his shoulder. He looked up. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw a shadow pass.

Erik shivered. Something was coming and whatever it was it was not going to be pleasant.

...

The man in the black cape stared at Sirex as she slept. His aquamarine eyes seemed to pierce through her. He smiled and began to speak. "Soon you will remember who you are." He turned and left.

Malificent smiled as she saw the hooded figure come toward her. "You have done well, Aaron, soon the plan will be complete."

* * *

I know I left you at another cliffe. Don't worry update is on the way


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Can you believe it? Tonight is the masquerade!" Meg told Sirex excitedly a few months later.

"I am so excited. I have never been to a masquerade before!"

"It will be fun. Who are you going to bring?"

"I have no idea."

Meg looked up thinking. "How about Demyx?"

"I don't know if I sh-"

"You like him."

"I do not."

"Sirex, you are blushing."

"Okay, so maybe I like him a little bit."

...

"Come on, Demyx, ask her to go with you." Riku said.

"B- bu-"

"Ask Sirex to the masquerade. You like her."

"I do not."

"You're right. You don't like her."

"Told you."

"You are in love with her."

"I am not."

"Don't deny it. It is obvious that you are."

Demyx looked down at his feet.

"See. Now go ask her."

...

That night fireworks shown outside the Paris Opera House. They were a beautiful sight, but unknown to anyone deep inside the Opera House's secret tunnels; Malificient and Xehanort were making plans to attend.

...

Meg stood at the staircase and smiled as she saw Sirex and Demyx dancing. She was really happy for them. She just wished she had someone to dance with.

"May I have this dance?" Asked a voice behind her.

She turned. Her smile widened for she recognized the voice.

"Erik, what are you doing here? If anyone finds out that you are here they wi-"

The Opera Ghost put his finger over her mouth. "You worry to much, and to answer your question I came to dance with you."

Meg blushed as she gave him her hand. They both walked to the ballroom floor and began to dance.

...

Aaron watched the people dance soon the plan would be complete.

...

Riku saw Meg and Erik dancing. He sighed. He wished Selphie was here. She loved things like this.

_Well, it is now or never,_ he thought as he walked to the couple. He tapped on Meg's shoulder. "May I borrow your partner for a moment? I need to speak to him in private."

"All right."

Once the Opera Ghost and Riku were alone Riku began to talk to him. "Are you Demyx's old teacher?" he whispered.

"How did yo-"

"I am one of his friends. Look I need your help. Do you, by any chance, have a single red rose?"

"Yes, I do."

"May I have it?"

"On a few conditions."

"Name them. I will do any thing for it."

"Tell me why first."

"Well, I have a friend who is in a comma and the rose will bring her out of it."

"Come with me. We will start on one of the conditions."

"Okay."

...

While Riku and Erik were talking, Malificient and Xehanort had attended the masquerade and were causing problems.

* * *

**Reviews and critisism are welcome. I will update soon. Ask questions if you wish**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Erik led Riku to his ungrounded home beneath the Paris Opera House. "Now," the masked man said, "sit down and don't move."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see. Here put this on."

"Why am I suppose to wear a blind fold?"

"This is part of the agreement. Do not ask questions."

Riku sighed and put the blind fold on.

"Ah. You look much better." Erik said ten minutes later. He took off Riku's blind fold. The silver haired boy's eyes became as round as saucers. He dropped his jaw. "M-m-m my hair; how, what, why?!"

"The hair cut suites you, besides you are going to be in the play tomorrow. Your long hair would not have done right for the part. This looks much better."

"Well, it does make me look good."

The phantom laughed. "Come, Riku, I have a masquerade to crash. You will want to be out of the way when that starts."

…

Erik smiled as he headed toward the stairs that led to the dance floor. It was time that the Opera House knew that the Phantom of the Opera was alive. He paused.

_What is this?! I have people defiling my masquerade! I am the only one who has this right!_ He thought furiously.

Just then an idea popped into his head; a scheme that would scare the pants off these two new comers. He smiled mischievously. This plan would take only a few minutes to perform…

Xehanort and Malificient laughed as they destroyed the dancing foyer. The people had all ran off for the fear of being killed in the process.

"Welcome to my Opera House," a voice said all about them. The two villains stopped.

"Who is there?!" Malificient asked.

Silence answered her.

"Apparently, we have a brave guest who has decided to join our party. Xehanort proclaimed.

"I never said I was a guest," the voice said. Only this time the sound was at Xehanort's ear.

"Then who are you?" Malificient asked again.

"I am the thing that you see in your nightmares. I am the thing that watches you in the night. I am the one that people run from when they see me. I am the Phantom of the Opera, and I rule this Opera House."

Xehanort laughed. "There are no such things as ghost."

"Then I suggest you look at the stair case, Monsieur and Madame."

For reasons unknown the two did as the ghost said.

Just then the lights in the room began to darken, and in front of them stood a man; and when he walked the statues faced to him.

Malificient and Xehanort ran off.

Erik smiled and went back to the staircase. He paused for he heard laughing. He grinned as he saw Riku.

"I had no idea that villains could be afraid of a little ghost." Riku and Erik just laughed.

* * *

**I am sorry it took so long for me to update. The internet stopped working**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Firmin and Andre,

I am very much alive, and I am expecting my salary. Twenty thousand franks if you have forgotten. Next week show will be Duane Juan Triumphant. The leading star shall be Meg Giry.

If my demands are not met an accident like Joseph shall occur. Need I remind you of his death?

Your obedient servant,

O.G

The two manangers shook with fear. The Opera Ghost was alive, and that scared them more than anything.

…

Meg Giry sighed as she sat in her room. The young woman was thinking of Erik. She longed to have him kiss her.

Ever since the Opera House had been rebuilt, and Christine had left; the half- faced man had changed. At first he was depressed, but Meg had kept him from committing suicide. She closed her eyes as she remembered what had happened last year.

_Meg led the angry mob to the ungrounded lair of the Opera House. She was scared because her friend Christine Daee had been kidnapped by the Opera Ghost. She knew that her friend was safe, but she was extremely worried for Raul, Christine's fiancé. Erik would kill him in a second flat, Meg knew, thus she led the mob forward._

_Once they reached the Phantom's lair, Meg looked around in awe. Never in her life had she seen such beauty. _

_Her green eyes darted to the table, but it was not the table that caught her attention. It was the pure white mask- his mask that had her interest. She smiled and pick it up cautiously._

_After a few hours, the mob left, but Meg stayed behind. She was determined to find Erik and give him his mask back._

_She stared at the mirrors and noticed its broken glass on the floor. An idea formed in her head. She knew how he escaped._

_She smiled and pulled back the curtain on one of the broken mirrors. Sure enough the curtain revealed another passageway. She sighed and went through it._

"_Erik," she called gently._

_Sobs answered her. She sighed with relief. He was safe. He was alive, but he was cutting himself with a knife._

"_M-M-Meg?" he choked._

"_Yes, it's me."_

"_Why, Meg? Why did she leave me? I loved her. I gave her everything, yet she threw it all away."_

_The ballerina touched his face gently. "She loves Raul. You know that. She always has loved him. Now put the knife away. Let's go home."_

…

"I am so nervous," Sirex told Demyx the opening night.

"Don't be. You look beautiful," he handed her a pink rose. "Now go wow them with your dancing."

The blue haired girl smiled. "I will."

"Wait," Demyx grabbed her and kissed her cheek, "Good luck."

Sirex blushed and went out on stage.

…

Riku quietly walked on the stage. He closed his eyes and sang his solo and went to help with the props.

"Having problems?" a familiar voice said behind him.

The silver haired boy turned to the voice. "Roxas?!" he exclaimed.

The blonde haired boy motioned for him to be quiet. "Come with me so we can talk privately."

Once alone, the two began to talk. "How did you survive?" Riku asked.

"I didn't. I am Roxas' replica. Vexen created me to make Namine happy, but I fell in love with Olette. Namine fell in love with Marluxia."

"When? How?"

"It's a long story, but that is not important. Malificient is here."

The door began to open.

"I got to go, Riku. Bye."

"Wa-"

"Riku, come on, I need help with getting the scene down," a man, named Jared said.

Riku sighed and went to help.

…

Meg Giry went on stage slowly. The poor girl was shaking like a leaf. This was the first time she had ever sung on stage by herself.

She sang her line, and smiled. Erik was in box five. He waved at her. She blushed.

…

Once the show was over, Erik made his way to Meg's room. He was going to congratulate her, and tell her something that he knew he should have told her a long time ago.

A scream interrupted his thought- Meg's scream.

* * *

**It's a cliffe! Don't worry I will update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Erik ran toward Meg's room. He could still hear her screaming.

"Let me go!" she yelled. He open the secret door that led to her room. He began to look around. She was gone and her room was a wreck. The only thing that wasn't messed up was the table. He went to it and saw a note.

_Whoever read this note, we can assure you that the girl will not be harmed as long as the reader brings to us Demyx and us at the ballroom._

The Opera Ghost glared at the note. He did not want to bring Demyx and Riku to these people, but at the same time he did not want Meg to get hurt. He sighed there was only one thing to do.

...

"Come on," Erik said a few minutes later. He grabbed the two boys and nearly threw them down the staircase that led to the ballroom.

"I see you have brought them," Malificient said.

"Yes, I did. Now let Meg go."

"I said she would not be harmed. I did not say that she would would be let go."

"It is a fair arrangement. Please."

Just then Xehanort appeared with Meg beside him. "A beggar, I see. Very well, here she is."

Erik hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Good." He handed her some cotton balls discreetly. "Put these on," he whispered in her ear.

"Well. this is a sweet reunion, but it won't last long," Xehanort and Malificient said at the same time.

"NOW!!!" Riku and Demyx yelled.

As fast as lighting, Sirex appeared. She began to sing. The two villains stood there hypnotised, unable to move.

Riku grabbed his keyblade. He was about to stab them, when they disappeared.

"You will never escape us," their voices said threw out the room.

...

Weeks passed and there was no sign of the villains. Things were perfectly normal at the Opera House ( except for Erik making some haunting and scaring the ballerinas to death).

"Meg, theres something I have to tell you," the phantom said in her room.  
"Yes? What is it?"

"Ever since you were kidnapped, I realized something."

"Yes?"

"I love you, Meg."

"You do?"

"If you don't feel the sa-"

She leaned over and kissed him. "You talk to much."

...

Riku looked at the stage. He was really going to miss this place when he left.

"Hello," voice said behind him.

"Who ar-"

"I am Aaron, your nobody, I want to merge with you."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be a bad guy. I want to be good."

"Wait how do I know that you are my nobody?"

Aaron touched his hand. A gentle light glowed from it. The two merged.

...

"I want to thank you, all three of you," Erik told Demyx, Riku and Sirex later on that day. " Riku, when you first came here you wanted a single red rose to help your friend. Here."

"Thank you."

Meg touched Erik's hand gently. The ghost smiled and kissed her gently.

"When did you two get together?" Demyx asked.

"This mornig. Erik told me that he loved me."

The Opera Ghost smiled. "Yes, I did. It is hard to believe that last year I would have done anything to have Christine Daee in my arms, but love was in front of me all alone. "

Riku looked down. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that this would be very important for him to remember.

"I am going to miss you, Meg," Sirex said.

"So am I. You better write me."

"I will. Good bye, Erik."

"Bye everyone. I hope your friend will wake up."

"So do we," Demyx said.

Riku, Demyx, and Sirex started the gummi ship and headed to Castle Oblivion.

* * *

**Yes, I know the Opera House isn't burnt in my fanfiction, but they rebuilt it if you notice in the beginning of Phantom of the Opera. Well, there is only one chapter left.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

Riku ran down the hallway of Castle Oblivion. He looked at Selphie sleeping in the capsul. He smiled her keyblade was right beside it. The papou fruit and thalassa shell were on it. He gently placed the rose on it.

The capsul came undone and Selphie woke up. He hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let her go.

"Riku, I can't breathe." He laughed and let her go.

...

Xehanort smiled as he went to see Malificient. "She has awaken."

"Good. Soon we shall see how worthy she is of the keyblade."

The two laughed. Xehanort kissed her gently. She kissed him back.

* * *

I** have left you at another cliffe!!! Don't miss the sequel Kingdom Hearts 4! Coming soon!**


End file.
